1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transitioning to an altered power state of electronic devices and more particularly relates to modifying a transition to an altered power state of an electronic device based on accelerometer output.
2. Description of the Related Art
The capabilities of portable electronic devices continue to increase. A user may typically read books, documents, or articles and view videos on a portable electronic device such as an eBook reader, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and the like. While a user reads a page or views a video clip, the portable electronic device may not receive user input for an extended period of time. Often, the automatic timer to dim, turn off the display, or to enter a standby state elapses while the user is using the portable electronic device, producing an undesired result that interrupts the user's experience.